


【授翻】AUO3 Verse Extras

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-Modern with Magic, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Canon typical drug use, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heart, Mild Choking Kink, Mpreg, Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim, same scene different POV, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: 顾名思义：出自我A/B/O Universe of Our Own世界的其他片段！
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 8





	1. Be Gentle With Him,Jellybean  对他温柔一点，Jellybean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [AUO3 Verse Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480691) by [wordsarelifealways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways). 



> 我非常喜欢Gael写的这个番外，目前有三篇文希望她未来还会更！第一篇是出自JM3里的，据说是最开始的灵感。第二篇是AUO3里，Even视角的evak那晚在party上的邂逅。第三篇是evak同居后，目测是JM3开始的时候，Isak的发情。三篇的感觉都很棒！希望有生之年能翻AUO3哈哈，总之先安利着;D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是我在确定要写整篇文章之前写的Jellybean Makes Three里的片段！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我把这个留在这儿，尽管JM3现在是一篇独立的文章了，由于这是一切的开端我没办法删掉它。

“我整个身体都很疼。”Isak趟在他们的床中间呻吟。他把自己裹在羽绒被里：只有他红彤彤的脸和汗湿的卷发从他的墨西哥卷饼的顶端冒出来。

“你怀孕差不多快8个月了，Is，我认为这是正常的。”Even在床边跪下，一只手安慰地抚摸着Isak的头发。

“Oh，我怀孕了？我怎么能 _忘记_ 这件事！太感谢你了，Even，要是没有你提醒我该怎么办呢？”Isak讽刺地说，Even的一只手抚慰地放在羽绒被上，那儿正是Isak浮肿的肚子。

“抱歉，这样说很蠢。”Even赞同，温柔地揉了揉Isak的肚子。“我能帮上点什么忙吗？”他提议。他的手一直在Isak的肚子上慢慢地画着圆圈，厌恶看到他的爱人如此痛苦。

“我整个人都在发疼。”Isak重申道，低声抽泣。

“来洗个澡怎么样？洗个温暖的热水澡？”Even提议。他上了一整天班——现在他已经非常临近他的产假了虽然他几乎可以 _品尝_ 到了——所以他不知道如果Isak完全离开他的墨西哥卷饼羽绒被会怎么样。

“你会跟我一起来吗？”Isak怀疑地斜视着他，Even忍不住笑了起来。Isak怀孕后很多东西都变了，但是有些事自始至终 _完全_ 没变过。

“你认为我会错过看你全裸打湿身体的机会吗？”Even难以置信地挑眉看向他。

“我怀孕八个月了还不讲究穿着，Even。我的身体被搞得一团糟。不要和我开这种玩笑。”Isak没好气地说，他偏过头不想看着Even。这是妊娠期间比较困难的一方面： Even认为Isak从来没有更光彩照人过，他现在因为怀着Even的baby发胖，但Isak只能看到他的体重增加，他甚至在穿鞋的时候再也看不见他的脚了。

“我之前就说过了而且我还会再说的，我从没见过你那么漂亮的样子。”Even小声说。

“你会这么说完全是因为你的Alpha很得意，即使那个时候我在避孕你还是让我怀孕了。”Isak又开始抽泣了，我的天啊，Even太讨厌看到Isak哭了。

“不，baby，不。”Even哄着他说，他爬上床在Isak的太阳穴上印了一个吻。“我会这样说是因为我就是这个意思。我第一次见到你的时候就觉得你是一个天使。我认为没有比现在这副景象更美的了：现在你躺在 _我们的_ 床上，怀着 _我们的_ baby， _我们的_ 未来。你看起来真是太漂亮了。”Even的语气听起来如此真诚让Isak没办法怀疑他。

他希望他可以让Isak知道他现在有多美。

Isak沉默了大概有一分钟，但是Even给他时间了。毕竟，他们在这个世界上一直都有时间。他一只手捧着Isak的脸，抚摸着他的脸颊，另一只手放在他的肚子上。他们的未来强有力地踢到他的手心里，这是世界上最接地的感受。

“那么，你 _愿意_ 和我一起洗吗？”Isak终于问起，他的睫毛垂下，他害羞地看着Even。

“当然。”Even承诺。“我现在就去放热水。”他在Isak汗湿的额头上落下一个吻就溜下床走进了浴室。他打开水龙头开始放洗澡水，在确定了温度适宜后往里面加满了Isak喜欢的那种泡泡，才返回卧室把他男朋友从他的墨西哥卷饼的羽绒被里找出来。

Even回到房间才意识到，餐巾纸被扔得满床都是。如果Isak不是被荷尔蒙扰地精疲力尽，他可能还会和他开玩笑问他是否一整天都在打飞机。

“洗澡水准备好了，帅哥。让我扶你起来吧。”Isak呻吟起来，但是他让Even帮他从墨西哥卷饼里出来后坐直了。Even抑制住强烈地想把他的脸埋进Isak的肚子里，和Jellybean说悄悄话的冲动；他知道如果他一旦开始，他们俩都没办法泡个热水澡了，而且这样一点也帮不到Isak了。

因为Isak目前的状况，十秒钟就可以从床走到浴室的路程几乎花了他两分钟。他一直小声说着他的背很疼脖子也疼，他体内的baby正在狠狠地踢他让他难受死了，Even只能同情地抚摸着他的背，默认着点头。

他帮Isak脱下了紧贴在他身上的的衬衫，孕妇运动裤，飞快地把他自己的衣服拽下后，他小心翼翼地和Isak跨进了浴缸。躺下后Isak立即满意地叹了口气，几乎贴着Even要融化了。

“这是个好主意。”他喃喃道，让他的后脑勺仰下去靠在Even的肩膀上。Even利用他们目前的姿势，他的手臂往前伸松松地环抱着Isak的肚子，然后他赞同地哼哼起来。

那之后他俩什么都没说。Isak太疲惫了只想享受被温暖的洗澡水包围，浸泡，将他的疼痛从他的骨子里驱逐出去，Even太专注于清洗Isak的身体，沉浸在他身体所有的改变之中，以至于没办法思考什么样的话才能配得上此情此景。

没有什么恰当的话可以表达Even此时对Isak的感受。

他将双手沾上Isak喜欢的那种沐浴露的泡泡，慢慢地清洗一天下来积攒的污垢。他从Isak的肩膀开始，慢慢地擦洗他的手臂，直到他将他们的手指缠绕在一起。Isak的手指在他的手心里放松下来，此时Even瞥见Isak已经睡着了。

Isak的脑袋懒洋洋地靠在他身上，他的脸一半埋在Even脖子里。 _甚至还不到一分钟，在温暖的浴室里吸入他伴侣的气息就让他睡着了。_ Even宠爱地想。

他继续擦洗Isak的身体，享受着其间的平静。他沾满泡泡的手温柔地掠过Isak的胸膛，当他擦过他敏感乳头时在Even耳边响起了宽慰的声音，然后把过量的泡泡冲洗掉，于是就不会发痒了。

紧接着到了Even最喜欢的部分。

他再次把手上沾满泡泡，温柔地把手放在Isak的肚子上。他从最顶端开始，就是在Isak隔膜的部位下面一点，他的手慢慢地在外面擦洗直到它们再次接触到肚子的底部。他的手轻轻地向内画着圆圈直到他的手覆盖在Isak肚子的最高点，而他掩盖不住脸上的笑意。

“你把你Daddy折腾坏了，Jellybean。”Even喃喃道，他感觉到小宝宝在他的手掌下强有力地踢了一下。“我知道你在那里已经待得不耐烦了，小足球员，但是你很快就会出来了。再过几个星期我们就可以真的与你见面了！”

Even难以掩藏他激动的表情，当他一想到要不了多久他们就可以拥有一个真正的 _baby_ ，他们可以抱着它，给它穿衣服，不再是Isak鼓起来的肚子，他们从声波图里记录下来的，比Even以往听到的任何歌谣都要动听的心跳声了。

“我迫不及待想抱着你了，Jeallybean。一直以来都是Daddy拥有你，我认为也该轮到papa了。”Even心不在焉地抚摸着Isak的肚子，他的拇指轻轻掠过那些妊娠纹。“Poor Daddy在怀着你那么久后也需要休息休息了！我们让他睡一会儿。”Even自顾自地点了点头然后低头看了一下Isak。

他睡着的时候看起来总是那么平静，就好像他的生活从来没有经历过痛苦一样。看到他的伴侣如此平静，没有烦扰的样子，抚慰了Even的心灵。

他发现他的意志力将他的注意力从Isak平静的脸上拉到他手掌下面他凸出的孩子上面了。

“不过，对于最后的几个星期，对他温柔一点，Jellybean。(注:这里原文为“Be gentle with him,Jellybean.”是原文的标题。)”Even揉了揉他感觉到baby正在踢他的地方。片刻之后，他的手掌下面恢复了平静，他整个人都震惊了，在那里的baby不仅能够听到他的声音，辨别他的声音——”

紧接着那个baby又踢了他一次，正好踢中Even的手掌心，好像在说 _快让我停下来_ ！Even朝这个挑战笑得更开心了。

肯定是Isak的baby _想让我_ 成为Valtersen。


	2. Call Me When You′re Sober, Beautiful 等你清醒点再打给我，帅哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even和Isak相遇的那一晚，但这次是Even视角。

和男孩们一起轻松地聊天闲逛的感觉真是太好了。在Nissen的第一个星期感觉很奇怪，他知道他们都还在Bakka上学，但是回到Mikael的家里让他稍微好受了一点。熟悉感在生活中的大变数中总是能起到帮助。

虽然他很想念他的朋友，但是他没办法再待在Bakka了；如果他要再应付一个人和他谈起，他的病发就像一个没品位的电视节目中播放的令人兴奋的情节转折，而不是一场超级可怕的他的脑子被狂躁症开出去兜风的经历的话，他可能会以打碎某些人的头骨结束话题。他的朋友们可能也会为他提供帮助，然后紧接着他们 _都会_ 被卷入麻烦之中。

“Hey，醒醒Even。”Mutta在Even的面前挥了挥手，迫使Even的思绪回到当前。“你刚才去哪儿了？”

“只是在思考问题。”Even摇了摇头。

“关于再次见到我们有多高兴吗？”Elias朝他笑道，Even可以看到他幽默的眼神之下闪烁着的严肃，仿佛在说： _有我们在，如果你需要聊一聊的话_ 。

“你懂的。”他笑着说。“在Nissen没有谁能够辜负你们。这不是事实吗？”

“很明显是这样的！”Mikael叫喊起来，很明显被Even _试图_ 找和他们一样酷的人冒犯到了。

“不过，你熬过了第一个星期！”Yousef欢呼道，想要将Even带离出他的悲伤情绪回到派对。

“来抽一支烟庆祝一下如何？”Elias提议。男孩们平时不抽烟，但他们不介意Even在他们旁边抽。Even通常不会在发病后那么快就接触大麻，但是你知道吗？他度过了超级艰难的一周，Even值得在没有他父母像之前那样在他旁边团团转的时候和朋友们一起放松一下。

“走吧。不想让Mikael爸妈回来的时候碰到他们的房子还散发着烟的臭味。”Even拿起他的夹克，也把男孩们一并带了出去，他们走进了花园。Even一向很喜欢Mikael的花园：那里宽敞舒适，他们有数不清的慵懒夏日是蜷缩在这里度过的。

严寒十月的夜晚没有相同的魅力，但是新鲜的空气在他走出那道门的时候击中他的肺部，确实唤醒了他内心的某些东西，为此他十分感激。生活让他感觉如此 _灰暗_ 。他刚从他的抑郁发作中艰难地走出来，但他无法摆脱他 _错过了_ 什么的感觉。

他认为这是他很想念他的朋友的缘故。

“嗒哒！”Adam从口袋里掏出一根裹得紧紧的烟卷，Even挑眉看向他。

“你刚才就在这儿等我吗？”

“……嗯。”Adam羞怯地笑道。“我们觉得你会需要，从你开始恢复到现在已经过去几个星期了，所以我们认为对你来说不会有太大危害。比起大麻，里面烟草的成分更多，如果这样说会让你更好受的话。”Even在Adam向他解释的时候接过了他手里的烟卷，他的心脏在胸腔里温暖起来了。

他有如此贴心的一群朋友。他们不需要知道:在他自己的口袋里有一整条大麻，留于某个安静的时刻。

“是的，谢谢，兄弟们。”他在他的口袋里摸索打火机，在点燃它的时候，用手护住烟卷的末尾，以抵挡外面的冷空气。

“我们挺你，兄弟。”Yousef拍了拍他的背，正当他深深地吸入了一口烟，享受着逃离了他父母注视的自由的感觉。他们知道他时不时会抽烟，但是在他发病后他们一向是 _如此_ 密切地关注着他，让他越来越窒息。

“所以我错过了些什么，哼？”他问起，吐出了第一口烟，感觉像是这么多年的第一次。

他抽得很慢，享受着烟雾在他肺里烧灼的感觉和留在他舌尖上的苦味，男孩们在他旁边说着一些发生在学校里的无足轻重的小事。他开心地向阴霾屈服了，男孩们在他身边聊的时候，他慵懒地扫视着花园，直到他看到某个毁了他心情的人。

“是谁邀请了Eli？”他的鼻子随之皱起来。

“Ugh，鬼知道。他不总是 _出现_ 在这种场合上吗？”Elias抱怨，四处看直到他也发现Eli了。

“我认为他的第六感是为寻找派对准备的。”Mutta赞同地点了点头。

“这表明他一开始就没意识到什么。”Yousef回答道。“无视他吧，一旦他把东西卖出去了，他就会离开了。

他的 _东西_ 是致瘾的强劲毒品。

男孩们全都回过头去聊一些正常的事情了，但是Even没办法摆脱他对Eli的烦火。他从没喜欢过这个孩子——虽然他十分确定他会比他稍微大一点——每当他开始卖那些把人们搞的一团糟的烈性毒品时，这种感觉就加剧了。

Even暴躁地盯着Eli，直到他吸完了后半支烟，证明了这只不过是一段扫兴的经验，直到某个看起来就和Even一样，对毒贩有着深仇大恨的某个人朝Eli卷席着冲过去。他好奇地看着男孩，大步跨过Mikael的花园朝Eli潜伏的地方走去，想了一下这个男孩会不会准备打他。

没有那么幸运。

相反，男孩靠在和Eli相同一棵树上，反映了他的立场。Even的眼睛没有看开。他告诉自己，因为他真的希望这个孩子可以一拳打在Eli Selman那张得意的臭脸上，而不是因为他在Mikael房子后面，透过玻璃门在灯光洗刷下看到了一个格外可爱的男孩。

他有一种感觉，那就是男孩因为什么事很生Eli的气，Even的注意力就开始放在希望看到Eli被打趴在地上了。他只是意识到他有多支持这个男孩，当Eli把烟圈吐在他脸上时，他被一种非理性的愤怒感占据了。

值得称赞的是：这个男孩甚至没有眨一下眼睛。他只是继续怒视厉声呵斥Eli，Even想在花园那边给他加油打气。不过，那肯定会很奇怪。

Even对这个男孩的好意瞬间化为了泡影，然而，当他注意到Eli开始摸索他的双肩背包，把他的经典药袋里的药拿出来藏在了薄荷糖里。

_Dammit，kid_ 。Even想摇头。不要把自己拖进这趟浑水。

这个男孩检查了一下他的小口袋——很明显就和Even对Eli的信任程度一样——然后把他的钱放进Eli的口袋里。然后Eli对他说了点什么，Even希望他能听到他说了什么让男孩愣住了，然后他转头回到了房子里。

当男孩走到更远的离灯光近的地方，Even可以看得更清楚了：他的卷发不可能像从里面透着光那样金，他的紧身牛仔裤看起来也不是那么舒服。

Even有点想把它从他身上脱下来，但很快他打消了这个念头。他只是很焦躁，因为他已经很久没勾搭过别人了；他没必要强迫那个孩子满足他的愿望。

他想要回到男孩们的聊天中，但他越是努力神秘的讨厌男孩Eli就越是充斥着他暗沉的内心。要是他把从Eli那里买来的东西到处传，最后失控了，一切又回到了Mikael的房子里，这一切都发生在他家里怎么办？Even不能昧着良心过日子，但他也有点意识到男孩们知道他目睹了整场交易。

他不想表现得很明显，所以他一定要把男孩们好心送他的大麻抽完，然后参与到谈话中来——其实是把自己在尼森第一天的情况告诉他们，而不是在他妈的聊天群里给他们留下简短的答案——然后他才宣布他要进去上洗手间。

“嗯，希望你在里面找到那个男孩。”Adam向他挥手道别，他稍微短路的大脑花了几秒钟才反应过来。

“我……好吧，谢谢。”Even大笑起来，他开玩笑地推了一下Adam的肩膀然后才往里走。他打开后门的那一刻，温暖像一堵实际的墙一样撞上他，让他意识到外面究竟有多冷。他希望男孩们也赶紧进来了。

他真的不知道该从哪里开始找这个男孩，但他想:如果他要来分享毒品的话，他应该会想在所有人都在的地方。Even找遍了客厅，那里的人们都在跳舞，勾肩搭背，但是没有卷发男孩的踪影。

他在屋子里走了一圈，等他检查完卧室下楼回来的时候，他怀疑这个小子是不是吃了他的药并且回家了。直到Even走到厨房，那股压抑不住的伏特加酒味和他最终闻到的 _悲伤_ 扑鼻而来时，他才发现了那个男孩。

他的样子真让人难过，Even不得不承认。两分钟前还在和Eli针锋相对的男孩，现在正小小的蜷缩在地板上，他靠着Mikael的厨房柜，抱着一瓶伏特加，好像那就是他世界上唯一的朋友一样。

突然之间，Even对男孩的毒品有了不同的怀疑，这让他的心害怕地狂跳不已。

“你刚刚在外面和Eli说话对吧？”Even走到这个男孩面前问起。这个男孩的头往后仰靠在柜门上，他脸色白的像鬼一样看着Even。

他看起来甚至还没到可以喝酒的年龄，更别说吸食烈性毒品了。

“我认识Eli,是的。”男孩说话小心翼翼的，好像他知道自己要被抓一样，他不想落入任何陷阱里。

“听着，我向你摊牌：我看到你俩刚刚在外面。我知道他给了你什么东西。”Even靠在柜台上，他的眼睛没有从男孩脸上移开。他实际上长得非常漂亮，如果不是挂着这么副悲伤的表情的话。

“这是我朋友的房子。”Even终于继续说下去了，很明显这个男孩不会再说任何话了。“你可不可以，呃， _别_ 在这里吸食烈性毒品？”Even直截了当地说，虽然不问那个男孩打算拿这些药片做什么会要了他的命。

“是-是啊，当然不了。不用担心。”这孩子支支吾吾的，Even突然想到他明显是喝醉了坐在地上，高耸的他站在他面前大概显得很可怕。

“好的。”他点点头。他不知道是什么让他说出后面的话的。或许是紧抓着这个男孩不放的悲伤气息，或是某人对Eli明摆着不感兴趣，还毫发无损地侥幸逃脱的神秘感，或是只是因为这个孩子真的非常漂亮，他的那双大大的——如果不是目光呆滞的——绿色眼睛，可爱娇小的丘比特之弓，还有他下巴尖锐的线条。

“那你可以自由地到外面和我共享一支烟。”Even也懒得把话说得像个问题了；他估摸着如果男孩从Eli那里买了药，那么他就不会拒绝和陌生人共享一支大麻。

“我——什么？”男孩看起来似乎不知所措，Even愿意当作是因为他受Even影响也和Even受他影响一样，而不是因为他喝了一大半瓶伏特加。

“你听到了。”他对男孩微微点了点下巴——在他还没来得及说服自己之前——他转过身，回到了花园里。

他刚走出厨房两步，就听到男孩站了起来，脚步匆匆地紧跟上来。他一定要利用他的长腿——以及更清醒的状态——来发挥他的优势：他飞快地走到门廊，于是他就能坐下，试图让自己平静下来。

他位于最高的台阶，把他的大麻从口袋里拿了出来，他认为和一个可爱的男孩说话正是时候，他刚点燃，就感觉到身后有一个人。

“嘿。”他跟他打招呼，心里毫不怀疑是那个男孩。

“嘿。”这个男孩回他，他在Even身边坐下了。他们安静了几秒钟直到不舒服了，Even猜测男孩醉得太厉害了，于是他主动了。

“你想来点吗？”他拿出他的大麻，让男孩第一口吸。男孩什么也没说，他仅仅是从Even手指上接过大麻，深吸了一口气，沉默着让Even知道他不是第一次抽烟了。他把烟卷还给了Even，Even感觉到那双绿眼睛在他吸入烟的时候在盯着他的嘴看。

“所以你只介意烈性毒品对吗？”烟随着男孩的话从他嘴里遛出来，Even非常惊讶这个场面让他(老二)有反应了。自从他上次和别人睡真的已经过了很久了。

“烈性药物会让你变得一团糟。”Even简单地说，主动努力不去想他曾经被诱导吞下一瓶药丸会有多容易。“抽一点大麻死不了人。”

“当然。”男孩点了点头，Even又把烟卷递过来，他接住了。

“那么，你有名字么？”Even终于问出口了。“或许我会不得不以某个几乎在我朋友的厨房里喝晕过去的瘾君子的印象来记住你？”他调笑道。

“我是这个故事里的瘾君子？”男孩突然被愤慨点燃，就算是他被烟呛到咳起来，看起来也无与伦比的精致。“你才是那个给陌生人提供大麻的人！”

“嗯，我叫Even，很高兴见到你。”Even没有费心去否定——虽然他有一种感觉，那就是他享受看到男孩争辩——他伸出手希望男孩能与他握手。

不管是何方神明那晚都站在了Even一边，因为男孩握住了他的手，手掌心传来的热度慢慢爬上了Even的手臂，直到他发誓，他感觉到火焰在他胸膛里跳跃。

“Even。”男孩叫了一声他的名字，几乎让他半勃起了。“我叫Isak。”他终于介绍了自己，有什么在Even心里终于放松下来。

_Isak。当然是Isak。_

“Isak。”Even点了点头，好像他没有感觉到地球的转移。“那么，Isak：你这样一个漂亮男孩怎么会认识人渣Eli？”Even问出了这个一直压在他心上的问题，自从他第一眼看到Isak跨过Mikael花园的时候就有这个疑虑了。

他将手里的烟卷又递回到Isak手里，主要是为了看他那双嘴唇为了衔住它皱缩起来的样子，但当他仔细看的时候，他意识到Isak看起来 _真的_ 醉得很厉害。Even突然很开心，Isak没有尝试着把烟卷放到他的嘴边。在Even给Isak提供更多的大麻之前Isak手里有多少呢？

“你认为我很漂亮？”Isak看起来非常吃惊，以致于Even忍不住大笑起来，他把烟卷从Isak手中接了过来，然后在他们之间把它踩熄了。他拒绝相信从前都没有人告诉过Isak他很漂亮。

“Isak，我认为你可能是我整个人生中见过的最漂亮的事物了。”Even如实说道。他忍不住 _盯着他看_ ；即使他很明显没再盯着他看了，Isak还是惊为天人。Even从来没对别的什么人有过如此强烈的感觉。

他希望Isak用如此一双清澈的大眼睛凝视着他意味着他们有相似的感觉。

“你是我见过的最漂亮的人。”Isak小声说，一个秘密的坦白充斥满他们之间的空间。 _我也感同身受_ 。

Even感觉他会死的，如果他不能亲吻面前这个男孩，但是没有什么能否定Isak明显看起来有多醉。要是他清醒一点一切会不会完全不同了呢？Isak觉得一切正 _好_ ，但Even不想成为别人醉酒的悔恨。

“把你的手机给我。”他用了他最为权威的alpha声线，他不会经常如此，当然Isak把手机递给了他。

“为什么——为什么你想要？”Isak含糊其辞，Even正在把他自己的电话号码存进Isak的联系人里，他给自己发了条短信然后也得到了Isak的电话号码。

“因为这 _不会_ 是我最后一次见你。”Even不会让这个精致的漂亮男孩从他指尖上溜走，只是因为他们相遇的时候他喝的烂醉。

“你完全清醒后给我发短信好吗？”他凑近然后将Isak的手机滑进了他牛仔裤的第一个口袋里，那是他偶然发现的；他努力不去想他现在可能离Isak的老二有多近。

他敢打赌他有一个超级漂亮的老二。

Even感觉他被定住了。他仍然在向Isak的私人空间靠近，他被那双绿色的眼眸略过他脸庞时，深深地迷住了。他能够从一英里外的地方看到Isak凑近来吻他，但Even没有强大到足以去阻止这一切发生。

当那双柔软的嘴唇贴在Even的嘴唇之上时，他感觉地球再次倾斜了。

Isak柔软的嘴唇漂亮地为他的舌头张开了，他的眼睛用一种如此甜蜜幸福的样子飘动着闭拢了，Even希望这一刻可以永远根植在他的记忆里。他感觉到Isak的手慢慢伸上来，拽住了他面前的夹克，给Even发送了一个非常明显的信息: _千万不要他妈的动一下_ 。

他不记得上次不顾一切去亲吻一个人是什么时候了。他觉得他整个生命都在这一刻归零了，亲吻Isak是唯一重要的事情。Isak一定也有这种感觉，因为他一直拉拽着Even的夹克直到他们翻滚下来，导致Even躺在漂亮男孩的身上，他太他妈的横冲直撞了无法再进行下一步。

他让自己多享受了一会儿Isak在他身下弓起背的样子，又偷了几个疯狂的湿吻，这些吻尝起来像廉价的伏特加和大麻的味道，以及他想要的一切。但是当Isak把腿搭在他的腰上，无助地向上耸动着臀部时，Even知道他必须得立马慢下来，然后他屈服在Isak贴在他身前的硬挺上了。

要是等Isak清醒后他后悔了怎么办？仅仅是因为此刻Even感觉很好，就让 _他_ 一直做下去，对Isak来说不公平。

“为什么你非得喝得这么醉？”他抱怨道，诅咒整个该死的宇宙把不属于他的天使放在他跟前。他开始拉拽，想从Isak身上挣脱开，但出乎他意料的是，Isak收紧了搭在他腰上的腿。

“回来。”Isak呜咽道，Even又推了一下他，挣脱开Isak强壮有力的大腿，终于在他们之间留出一些急需的空间。

“等你清醒点再打给我，帅哥。”（注释：此处为文章标题， _Call Me When You're Sober, Beautiful_ ）Even在他耳边小声说，无法抗拒地又在Isak浮肿的嘴唇上落下最后一个轻柔的吻。当Isak想抓住他的嘴唇时，他后退了一步，明显想要一个适当的吻，他用光了自己 _所有的_ 意志力让自己站起来，把Isak留在了露台上。

他只知道一件事:那就是这不会是他最后一次见到这个天使。

他会付诸行动的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我曾想过是否要加入Even找到Isak的朋友带他回家的那一幕，但我最后没写，因为篇幅不会特别长或者有趣，所以我就不写了，因为我们都知道发生了什么，希望你们会喜欢！


	3. I'm sick of feeling like death when I go into heat  每次我发情的时候我都感觉自己难受地好像要死了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak前三次恐怖的发情，和他第一次正常的发情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试图一早晨写完这个，因为我觉得这章在我脑中挥之不去，阻碍到我写下一章JM3了，出人意料的是，原本我想从Isak视角来写结果最后变成了Even视角，但有时候故事的发展就是不会按你想象的来haha
> 
> 我想这儿大概会有......一点儿窒息kink？不是很多但是有haha

**第一次发情，2017年8月**

Isak的第一次发情对他们俩来说都宛如一场噩梦。在他们同居的几个月后它终于来临了;那一天Even在难以忍受的汗流浃背中醒来，当他努力睁开眼时，发现这股恐怖的热流正是从Isak体内倾泻出来的。他的男朋友面红耳赤，浑身都是汗水，而且他看起来陷入了痛苦当中。

不幸的是，对他们俩来说这不是那种一次良好的成结就能治愈的痛苦。Isak痛苦地蜷缩成一个球，他的手臂紧紧地抱着自己的肚子，直到Even解开他缠绕在一起的四肢，然后给Eriksen打了个紧急电话，听到Eriksen医生给他解释Isak目前还在抗拒发情的荷尔蒙时，Even感觉他的胃仿佛落在了地板上，这很明显是omega在脱离抑制剂后常见的反应。

基本上:他们现在无计可施。

Isak一直在恳求一个结，恳求 _任何_ 东西，但是Even没办法在看到Isak如此痛苦的时候硬起来，想到要在他经受磨难的时候用那种方式触摸Isak，让Even感觉一切都太不对劲了，即使那是Isak的身体目前所需要的。

通常来说，Isak的乞求和呻吟都是他的致命弱点，但听到他的baby埋在枕头里求助，与性感的呻吟相差甚远。

最后他们不得不把他们特制的假阳具拿出来，这是以Even的老二为原型制作的,带有一个充气的结。这是Even在Isak的生日那天开玩笑送给他的礼物;虽然Isak在第一次用过后就 _发狂_ 了。实际上它已经成了他们性生活的一部分了。

在那之前，Even除了用他自己的老二从来没用过这个东西，但是Isak第一次发情改变了这个事情。

Isak变得太湿了——他们的床单完全被他的润滑液浸湿了，通常情况下会让Even发狂——在Even把假阳具放在Isak两腿之间的时候，他张开的浸湿的穴口把它整个都吞咽进去了。

那就是他们如何度过Isak四天地狱般的发情的。

期间有很多哭泣——从他们俩那里——Even已经数不清他用这个硅胶的他老二的复制品操了Isak多少次，让他可怜的男孩颤抖着高潮了多少次，但不知怎的他们熬过来了。

接下来的几天——在他们换了他们的床单，把身上的Isak体液清理干净后——涉及到许多不带性意味的安抚。Isak在他们床上筑巢，Even跟着他躺了进去，他抚摸着Isak的头发，吻他的脸，用鼻子蹭着他的咬痕标记，告诉他有多爱他。

又过了三天他们才准备好出门，而在Isak第一次发情结束后，他们只去了Eriksen那里给Isak做了检查。他们得知，omega通常需要经历几次发情周期，才能习惯大量的荷尔蒙涌入以及化学变化，好让他们的周期稳定下来，他们都为此感到心灰意冷。

一想到要再经历一次这样的发情期对他们来说太过了。

***

**第二次发情，2017年11月**

Isak在卫生间上气不接下气地给Even打了个电话，告诉Even他的热气不知道从哪儿冒出来的，他很害怕于是把自己锁在一个小隔间里，为了躲避学校里的某些alpha。虽然对他俩来说都经历了一个紧张的早晨，他们都暗自松了口气，至少Isak没有因为痛苦躺在地板上啜泣了。

Even借了他爸妈的车去学校接Isak，因为，他绝对不可能让他的男朋友在整个人被润滑液浸湿的情况下独自走回家，他整个人散发出的化学气味仿佛在 _尖叫着_ 他准备好繁殖了。在任何宇宙里，这种情况都不会发生。

Isak蜷缩在乘客座位上，比起疼痛他看起来更像是不舒服多点。

“这感觉太奇怪了。”他哭诉道，此时Even驾驶的车在红灯前慢慢地停了下来，他一只手放在Isak的腹部想阻挡他的痛苦。

“感觉怎么样？”Even问，然后他慢慢地把车窗摇下来想要获得一点新鲜空气，避免他在Isak发情的气味的驱使下把车撞得粉碎。

“就像某个人把我完全掏空了一样。”Isak在座位上扭了起来想要缓解这种不适，Even可以看到悬挂在他脖子上的汗珠。

“我们快到家了，baby。我们回去把衣服都脱了，我们再用一次那个假阳具，好吗？”车流量相对较快，对Isak润滑液流出的速度而言无疑是一个恩赐了。

“这不一样。”Isak呜咽道，一想到在Isak第一次发情期间他几乎没有怎么触摸他，Even感到有一丝愧疚。照常理来说，他知道omega在发情期间需要从他的alpha那里得到很多肢体接触，但在Isak经历磨难的时候对他做这种事这似乎太不对劲了。但或许他只是把Isak的痛苦延伸到了不去触摸他这件事上？

这个话题在他们之间很沉重；其实对他一点帮助也没有，Isak不太记得他第一次发情的状况了，所以他说不出他想要什么。

他们很快就到家了，Isak第二次发情似乎要比他第一次的情况好。

是的，Isak很不舒服，但是至少他没有因为痛苦神智不清，那让世界变得不一样了。Even还是不是非常有兴致，但想到Isak意识更清醒了让Even没有那么介意触摸他的伴侣了。

他从来没有试着勃起过，但他在这五天里尽了自己最大努力让Isak最大限度感到快乐：给他口交让他准备好，狠狠地吻他的咬痕标记在他用那个假阳具操Isak的时候，在他用那个硅胶制品操弄Isak的时候吞咽他流水的老二，当充气的结填满他的伴侣的时候及时把他的老二咽进去。

情况不是很好，但好歹是一个开始。

***

**第三次发情，2018年1月:**

“我感觉不太好。”Isak可怜地躺在他们床中央呻吟。“什么时候这件事才会变得不那么可怕？”他呜咽道，在Even的一堆衣服中扭动身体，他把这些衣服积聚起来安慰自己。

“我不知道，baby,我也希望我能告诉你。”Even拿一件冰冷的衣服帮Isak擦额头，随后他开始擦Isak脖子后面汗水明显聚集的地方。

“什么时候我们才能开始享受它？每次我发情的时候我都难受地好像要死了。”Isak抱怨，熟练地用假阳具操自己来缓解痛苦。

“比起第一次你基本上没办法讲话，这次算是好多了。”Even在他把衣服拿开的时候指出，用许多个吻覆盖在那片汗湿的皮肤上。“你快成功了，baby。”

“嗯，但是我想要你真正的老二，不是这个硅胶制品。”Isak再次哀诉道。Even粗暴地用假阳具的头部碾压Isak的前列腺，满意地看到Isak射了他自己一身。

“不过这个硅胶老二也没那么不好用，angel，对吧？”他眨了眨眼。

***

**第四次发情，2018年3月:**

“Ev，快过来。”Isak呻吟，一旦Even在他手臂可以接触到的范围，他就直接把他拉上了床。Even那晚刚完成了他的轮班，接着收到了Isak说他发情的短信，让他们都有点怀疑，因为Isak近几天变得难以置信地饥渴。

“把衣服都脱了。”Isak的鼻子皱了起来，他看到Even的衣服还裹得严严实实的，Even肚子里的不安解开了。这很正常。除了他气味与往常有所不同，还有他炽热的皮肤这些现象，这些现象可能确实是在表明Isak发情了。

这就是开始应该有的情况。

“你看起来很不错，baby。”在看到Isak如此肆意，全裸地躺在他们床上的时候Even忍不住去吻了一下他，而他还穿着一身衣服。

“你看起来穿得太多了。”Isak在和他接吻的时候不满地撅起了嘴，把Even推开了。“脱掉。全部脱掉。”他执意，一直推开Even直到他站起来开始脱衣服。

“这次发情你看起来非常冷静。”Even注意到。

“在没有你的情况下我已经高潮了好几次了，但是这次我会 _得到_ 你的老二了。”Isak指着被他丢弃在地板上的假阳具，Even大笑了起来。

“至少来说，我很欣慰在我工作的时候你能照顾自己了。”在他踢掉自己身上最后一件衣服的时候他咧嘴笑道，随后就跟着他的男孩一起躺下了。

“你就应该在这儿陪着我。”Isak再次撅嘴了，Even没办法不去亲吻那双嘴唇。很快地就变成了他们舌头之间炽热下流的碰撞,随后Even滚到了他可爱顺从的omega的身上。

“我现在在这里了，baby。就来照顾你。”他承诺，用他剧烈膨胀的老二在Isak的上面摩擦，听着Isak在他耳边哭诉。

“Fuck, _终于_ ,太好了！”Isak含混不清地说着，他的臀部热情地与Even的臀部相迎。“讨厌一直得不到实在的东西。”Isak已经开始喘气，在他身下扭动了，而Even几乎还没怎么碰他。

这是立即需要改变的。

他一只手抚过Isak的躯体，在他的腹部短暂地停顿了一会儿，他抚摸着这块紧绷的皮肤。他在尝试着接受他们的未来没有孩子这个事实，但是他不禁希望Isak的发情期可以改变它。Even可以在他的伴侣发情的时候很好地和他交配，他们可以克服这个困难。

Isak似乎也在思考想同的事情，因为他在Even的触摸下弯起了腰，说出了有史以来Even听过的最火辣的两个词。

“和我交配吧。”Isak呻吟，就像是打开了Even体内的开关一样。他往后退了一步，在Isak哭着抗议之前把他的男孩翻了过来，他猛地一拉把Isak的屁股抬了起来。

“Oh god，”Isak埋在他的巢穴里呻吟，狠狠地弓着屁股把自己呈现给Even。他现在的样子很下流:圆滚滚的臀部高扬起来，润滑液从他的大腿根部诱人地流淌下来，他的蛋蛋已经紧绷起来了，他甜蜜的omega的阴门在他的两腿之间湿哒哒地闪耀着白光。

Even倾靠下去。他把Isak的臀瓣分开，用舌头舔Isak的后穴，在上面留下一道宽厚的水渍斑纹。然后他急忙弯下腰，把沿着他大腿留下来的润滑液都舔干净了。他确信没有比Isak的润滑液更甜美的东西了，但是Isak发出的高声呻吟在他的脑海里也和自己品尝到的他的润滑液一样甜蜜。

Isak完全被舔干净后Even深呼吸了一下，他亲吻Isak的脊椎，在他的臀部上还带着润滑液油光水亮的地方留下了闪光的痕迹。

“Ev，求你了，我等不及了。”Isak尽他所能疯狂地摇着头，而此刻他的脸几乎埋在他的巢穴里。

“是吗？我的baby今晚太渴望他alpha的结了？”他发出喉音，亲吻Isak的脖子后面想够到他的喉咙。Isak亲切地往后仰，对他来说虽然不能算一个舒服的角度，Even贴着他的标记开心地咆哮。他可以感觉到在他做这个举动之时，更多的润滑液从Isak的大腿上流淌下来，他的alpha暗自窃喜他可以让他的伴侣变得如此湿。

“我等了太久了，Ev，不得不用那么多次那个假-假阳具，这不-不一样。”Isak往后耸以寻求摩擦，Even由此产生了怜悯。

“你一直以来都表现得非常好，baby，如此一个好男孩等着实在的东西操你。”他表扬道，一只手伸下去，松松地握住Isak在滴水的老二，他看着Isak的眼睛美味地往后翻。

“只是硅胶制品不能很好地满足我饥渴的男孩，是吧？”他的手指用一种他所知的Isak喜欢的方式在Isak老二周围轻轻捏了捏，他被奖赏了一声巨大的呻吟和另一次润滑液的迸发。

“你的老二更好。”Isak疯狂地点头，Even也等不及了。他的手从Isak的老二上松开了——忽视了Isak发出的极小的啜泣——他放了几根手指在Isak浸湿的穴口里，以确保他在Even回家之前，他用那个假阳具操自己让自己准备好了，他现在知道Isak可以接纳他了。

他用Isak的润滑液打湿了手，确保他的老二温暖湿润，然后他再一次分开了Isak的臀瓣，把自己推挤进了他伴侣迫不及待的炽热之中。

比Even曾经想象过的感觉要好。Isak从来没有这么火热和湿润过;这感觉几乎就好比他在操Isak的阴门而不是他的臀部，即使他知道Isak _讨厌_ 阴道性交。在Even进入他之前，Even都没有意识到他的alpha有多需要在Isak发情的时候操他。

他没有犹豫，Isak没有尝试用他们的安全词所以Even继续做下去了。

他跪了起来，把他的手搭在Isak脖子后面来发挥杠杆作用，享受着他精致的omega躺在他身下因为做爱如此开心。他的臀部疯狂地往前耸动，他的老二在他的伴侣体内越陷越深，直到他可以确信他们会永远绑在一起了。

Isak似乎并不介意他呻吟的样子，以及他的手不顾一切地在自己的老二上上下抚弄的样子。

“快成结，操， _和我绑_ 在一起。”Isak贴着床单呻吟，他的手现在在他的老二上飞舞。

“嗯？我可爱的omega需要一个结吗？”他的手滑到了Isak的脖子上，直到他摸到了Isak的标记，他可以感觉到Isak屏住了呼吸。

“ _是的_ 。”他哭诉道，Even享受着Isak的声带在他的手掌里振动的感觉。

“有任何结会比我的好吗？在你发情的时候你变得如此饥渴;你会让 _任何_ 结把你填满吗？”他气喘吁吁地，一边抚摸着Isak的标记，不过他已经知道结果了。

“没有，我只是想要 _你的_ 结，baby。”Isak不顾一切地往后耸动着屁股，紧接着他得到了Even的奖赏:Even把他的屁股稍微抬高了一点，每一次抽插都成功碾压到了他的前列腺。

Isak在他身下狂怒了:他整个身体都在抽搐，随着Even每一次挺进，他的呻吟愈来愈高，他的手在他渗出液体的老二上模糊成了一片。Even知道他临近高潮了，他不能再继续戏弄他了，因为瞬息之间他就要射了。

“你想要我的结？”Even弯下腰，于是他就能在Isak耳边小声对他说，虽然这个举动让他够到Isak的前列腺变得有一点难度，但是让Isak为他放松下来是值得的。

“ _是的_ 。”Isak的眼泪紧跟着就从脸上流下来了，他看起来满脸通红，Even从没见过他如此混乱不堪过。

“那么就接纳它。”他咆哮道，收紧了他握着Isak脖子的那只手，他最后挺进了一下就感觉到他的结在Isak体内膨胀了。

“Oh god。”Isak抽泣起来，Even得意地看着Isak如此汹涌地射到了自己的手心里，而他感觉到Even在他体内需要更大的空间。Isak在他的高潮之中颤抖着，哭泣着。Even继续抚摸着他baby的标记来延长他的愉悦，直到Isak声称他过于敏感了，然后他才无力地松开了他的脖子。

Even又花了几分钟才完成射精，在他看到Isak还接纳着他的时候，他轻抚着Isak的脸。

“等——等了太久了。”Isak全身都在颤抖，他看起来精疲力尽，但是他现在的状态看起来比之前任何发情期都要满足和冷静。

“好吧，我觉得你不需要再等了。”Even的手指温柔地滑进Isak满是汗水的的卷发里，他将他俩小心地放置在床上，在他们等待着他的结收回去的途中，在Isak炽热的巢穴里他用汤匙式拥抱着他。

“我认为我们终于找到应对发情期的方法了。”Isak赞同道，他伸手去摸Even的手然后把他们的手牵在了一起。

“我也这样认为。”Even说着把他们牵在一起的手放到唇边，亲吻了Isak还在颤抖的手指。“你真了不起，baby。”

“你也是。”Isak侧着脸朝背后的他疲惫地笑了笑。“为接下来的几天干杯，huh？”他困倦地朝他眨眼，虽然在他开玩笑的时候Even的老二在他体内兴奋地抽搐了一下。

“冷静下来，boy。我需要先睡会儿觉。”Isak的声音听起来快要沉沉地睡去，而Even一直摸着Isak的卷发直到他的男孩贴着他睡着了。

_确实_ 应该为接下来几天干杯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是这篇番外里呼声最高的场合haha，我希望没有辜负所有人的期望！


End file.
